1. Field
The following description relates to recording media, recording methods, and recording/reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly, to recording media, recording methods, and recording/reproducing apparatuses for long-term data retention.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical discs are recording media used for recording and retaining information. However, if data is retained over a long period of time, due to a reduction of the quality of an optical disc over time, data recorded and retained on an optical disc may be degraded or damaged and may not be backed up onto a new recording medium. Also, in some cases, optical discs produced by the same manufacturer may have different qualities, and thus, a backup time due to quality reduction of an optical disc may be missed.
Accordingly there is a desire for an optical disc to achieve data retention over a long period of time, in such a way that data retained for a long period of time remains readable.